


My first Christmas

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: "It's not really that important." He said sincerely. "I haven't celebrated Christmas since -" Lio paused to think and then looked down when he couldn't find what he was looking for. "Actually, I don't even remember it.""What? We have to remedy. One more reason to organize a party." Galo continued, placing a hand on Lio's shoulder to try to transmit his determination."Um." A hesitant voice caught their attention and Lio had to move his cup in his other hand to keep the coffee from falling when he felt someone tugged his sleeve.Turning to who had desperately sought his attention, he found himself facing two children who looked at him with curiosity."What is Christmas?" Asked one of the two.[...]Whoever was downstairs didn't want to be discovered and, instinctively, Lio clenched his hands into fists forgetting that he was now alone. Another thing he wouldn't get used to easily.He took deep breaths before going down the stairs and turning on the light in the hope that, taking the intruder by surprise, he could made them lower their guard and neutralize them quickly but Lio would never have imagined he would find a familiar face a few inches from his fist."Galo?"
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	My first Christmas

The cool breeze of the early-morning sent shivers down Lio's back, lost in his thoughts as he watched the sun emerge from the rubble of the city. He wasn't sure he would get used to that sight so soon or to the very idea of feeling cold.

He hugged himself, rubbing his hands to try to warm up as best he could at that moment. Everyone had taken the reconstruction of the city very seriously, making each one their part, happy to see that there was no longer any distinction between Burnish and not when someone needed help. There were still some misunderstandings or arguments, of course, but nothing that could be a problem. Time would have helped everyone.

Lio came back inside in search of something warm finding, instead, Meis and Gueira arguing animatedly with Galo.

He sighed as he approached the coffee machine, unable to avoid hearing what they were saying.

"Are you stupid?" He heard Gueira almost scream. "You are, there is no need for you to answer."

Lio waited for his drink to be ready before approaching them with the cup still in his hands. Meis was the first to notice, looking away from the two.

"Boss." He greeted him as Gueira jumped at the sight, like a child caught red-handed stealing candy and ready to receive a long lecture.

"What going on?"

"Galo wants to organize a Christmas party." Meis explained.

Lio frowned in confusion, not understanding how this could create so much disagreement between them. "Where?"

"Here, of course." Galo replied.

"See what the problem is? He insists on inviting an entire city, including us, I don't see how we can all get in here.” Gueira retorted.

"We will also use the exterior."

"It's still a city."

"We will set up stalls outside."

"This is a bad idea, if there is an emergency the exits will be blocked."

"Impossible, the majority of people will be at the party!"

"You can't be serious."

Lio rubbed his temple with one hand, annoyed by the screams of the two.

"Lio!"

He looked up as soon as he heard called by Galo with too much enthusiasm. "Don't you want to celebrate Christmas?"

"It's not really that important." He said sincerely. "I haven't celebrated Christmas since -" Lio paused to think and then looked down when he couldn't find what he was looking for. "Actually, I don't even remember it."

"What? We have to remedy. One more reason to organize a party." Galo continued, placing a hand on Lio's shoulder to try to transmit his determination.

"Um." A hesitant voice caught their attention and Lio had to move his cup in his other hand to keep the coffee from falling when he felt someone tugged his sleeve.

Turning to who had desperately sought his attention, he found himself facing two children who looked at him with curiosity.

"What is Christmas?" Asked one of the two.

Lio looked at them in surprise but didn't have to think twice before kneeling smiling gently as he tried to answer as clearly as possible, looking into their eyes now at the same height.

"Hey." Meis whispered to Galo. "Do you still want to do it?"

"Absolutely." The other replied with a broad smile on his face, without taking his eyes off the scene in front of them. "I also have another idea."

  


  


  


Lio awoke with a start, his eyes widening as he heard noises coming from downstairs.

He rose slowly, approaching the stairs as he tried to make as little noise as possible. Looking down, he saw that lights were still off. Whoever was downstairs didn't want to be discovered and, instinctively, Lio clenched his hands into fists forgetting that he was now _alone_. Another thing he wouldn't get used to easily.

He took deep breaths before going down the stairs and turning on the light in the hope that, taking the intruder by surprise, he could made them lower their guard and neutralize them quickly but Lio would never have imagined he would find a familiar face a few inches from his fist.

"Galo?" Lio almost screamed in surprise moving away as he looked at the figure in front of him that, surprised, risked falling backwards.

Galo wore a red costume with a large black belt fastened just below the chest, too high to really hold the pants he was wearing. On his head he wore a hat, also red, which threatened to fall because of his rebellious tuft and a fake beard on his face held up by a rubber band.

Lio stared at him incredulously and then put his hand on his face and burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Galo asked, pouting.

"What are you doing?" Lio ignored him, unable to stop the laughter behind his hand.

"I'm Santa Claus!" Galo replied proudly, posing with his hands on his hips. "You scared me before, you know, I thought the kids woke up."

Lio's laughter died on his lips as he heard mentioned them and, returning serious, turned to look at him. "Galo, you -"

"You!" A scream full of joy interrupted Lio, and all he could hear then was just the echoes of giggles and steps across the room until he found himself next to a group of enrapture children.

"Oh-oh!" Galo went back to playing his role.

"You arrived!"

"Of course, I brought you gifts." He explained bending down to pick up presents from a sack beside him, starting to distribute them, that only in that instant did Lio realize it was there.

He stood looking at the whole scene in a corner without even realizing the spontaneous smile that was born on his lips, grateful that the children were having fun. They deserved it after all they had been through, too much for children.

The excited scream of the last child that take the gift, brought Lio back to reality distracting him from his thoughts.

"Alright." He said approaching. "Now all to sleep." Lio recommended, unleashing the children's complaints.

"You have to be good children or I'll take them back." Galo intervened making them scream, between laughter, to escape upstairs. "You can't open them before Christmas!"

Lio gave him one last look before turning and heading towards the stairs too, but Galo stopped him grabbing his arm. "Wait! I have one for you."

"What?"

"Why are you so surprised? It's Christmas for you too.” He explained handing it and Lio was surprised to see how carefully it was packaged.

"Thank you." He said in a whisper as he took it but as soon as he put his hand to the ribbon to pull it away, Galo stopped him.

"Rules are rules. You have to wait at least midnight."

"Oh, sure." Lio said blushing, hoping his enthusiasm wasn't too obvious as he looked down at the bow. "Thank you for what you did, the children will talk about it for days."

Lio looked up to meet the other's eyes. "And what you do for us too, I'll talk to others. We will come to the party."

"Really?" He asked enthusiastically.

Lio nodded, smiling at him. "It's not a bad idea but, you have to resign yourself, I don't think we'll be able to involve the whole city. Better to choose another place too."

"I guess so." Galo laughed.

"I -" Lio mumbled suddenly nervously. "I didn't give you any gifts."

"It doesn't matter, I'm Santa Claus, I bring the gifts I don't receive."

Lio bit his lower lip as soon as Galo finished the sentence. He and his stupid big heart.

Without another word, Lio stood on tiptoe as he grasped his fake beard with one hand, forcing him to lean towards him to place his lips on Galo's in a chaste kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Galo." Lio whispered still a few inches from his face.

"Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everybody!  
>  I hope you are enjoying your holidays and thank you for taking the time to read this fic!  
>  I'm happy to have been able to write something in Christmas time and I apologize if I publish it now and not at Christmas but I don't know if I will be home that day.  
>  I wanted to write something fluff and with few pretensions just because I needed it. Christmas is always a partiular time for me.  
>  It's deliberately short as I'm working on other things at the moment, but I hope you enjoyed the idea anyway and that it made you smile.  
>  I look forward to working with this ship again. Let me know what you think.  
>  See you soon!
> 
> Where to find me:
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq) [ Tumblr  ](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
